mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chrzastowski-Wachtel, Piotr
Uwagi ogólne (2013/14) * Nie taki wilk straszny, jak go malują. Tym razem postanowił obniżyć próg do 50%, bo chyba nawet żal mu się studentów zrobiło. Co do wykładów - świetne! Świetnie opowiedziane, z nutką humoru, i co najważniejsze ciekawe. Będę wspominał dobrze, mimo negatywnych opinii poniżej. Da się przeżyć! Od około 10 lat ma masę błędów w swoich egzaminach których nie zamierza poprawiać. Ogólnie dużo wymaga, nic nie oferuje. Zadufany w sobie straszliwie: Uczeń: Jak wiadomo, nikt nie potrafi napisać binsearcha od ręki bezbłędnie. Pan Chrząstowski: Ja potrafię. *zapisuje binsearcha z błędem* (W sesji zimowej 2012/2013) Wyniki egzaminu końcowego nie pojawiły się przez przeszło 10 dni, gdy wszyscy ze zniecierpliwieniem czekali na to, czy udało im się zaliczyć najważniejszy przedmiot od którego zależy ich przyszłość na MIMie. No gdzie cie może szukać? No powiedz, tylko nie bądź tchórzem i nie odsyłaj do maila. No i do dzisiaj nie dostałem informacji gdzie go szukać. Mozesz poszukać mnie, w 5830. * Ponieważ wszystkie poniższe wpisy mogą być mniej lub bardziej subietywne, a przynajmniej niektórzy czytelnicy mogą tak uważać, przedstawię pełne statystyki wyników egzaminu poprawkowego w roku 2011/12 (na podstawie USOS-a, być może niektórzy wynegocjują u sprawdzających nieco wyższe liczby punktów): Punktów Uzyskało 60 0 59 0 58 0 57 0 56 0 55 0 54 0 53 0 52 0 51 0 50 1 49 0 48 0 47 0 46 0 45 1 44 0 43 0 42 0 41 1 40 1 39 0 38 0 37 0 36 1 35 0 34 0 33 0 32 2 31 0 30 1 29 2 28 0 27 1 26 1 25 1 24 0 23 0 22 0 21 1 20 3 19 1 18 2 17 1 16 1 15 0 14 2 13 0 12 1 11 0 10 0 9 1 8 0 7 0 6 0 5 0 4 0 3 0 2 0 1 0 0 0 Na ten moment nie ma jeszcze progów na zaliczenie, więc możemy tylko spekulować. Jeżeli próg będzie wynosił 60%, to zda 5 osób, jeżeli próg będzie wynosił 50%, to zda 8 osób (pisało 26). Dodam jeszcze że: ** na przedmiot chodziło łącznie 119 osób (tak wynika z maila od Chrząstowskiego, w którym dopuszczał bądź nie do egzaminu); ** jeszcze przed egzaminami odrzucił 43 osoby (za niezaliczenie laboratorium); ** pierwszy termin zdały także 43 osoby; ** a reszta brała udział w egzaminie poprawkowym, którego wyniki powyżej. Sądzę, że na podstawie tych informacji każdy będzie mógł się przekonać jasno, kim naprawdę jest Chrząstowski. Jego wykładów nie będę oceniał, bo w ocenie wykładowcy (zwłaszcza wykładowcy przedmiotu, za którego niezaliczenie wylatuje się ze studiów) najważniejszy jest sposób oceniania. * Nie ma w Cebulandii bardziej znienawidzonego wykładowcy. * Niezbyt dobrze wspominam tego wykładowcę. Jest niemiły wobec studentów, na każdym kroku pokazuje swoją wyższość, stara się za wszelką cenę pokazać, że wszystko wie lepiej, chociaż często robi błędy. Bardzo łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi, jest porywczy i często jego reakcje są niewspółmierne do sytuacji. Regularnie spóźnia się na wykłady jakieś 10 min, często nie odpowiada na maile studentów. Prawdą jest, że ma sporą wiedzę i dużo do powiedzenia ale przy tym brakuje mu trochę skromności i szacunku dla innych ludzi. * Właśnie uwalił 95 osób * Z zamiłowaniem gra gambit królewski, choć kiepsko mu to wychodzi. * Są 2 rodzaje prowadzących: "patrzcie jakie to proste" i "patrzcie jaki jestem mądry". On jest tym drugim. Słaby dydaktyk - zniechęca do przedmiotu już o pierwszego (zapoznawczego) wykładu. Regularnie spóźnia się na wykłady. Na << ważniaku >> jest pełno błędów. Podsumowując: wymaga więcej niż oferuje. * Poniżej znajduje się wiele uwag o osobowości pana Chrząstowskiego, pochądzących od zbulwersowanych ludzi, którzy dostali w przysłowiową kość, bo ktoś im dał trudne kolokwium (pewnie było to jedno z pierwszych kolokwiów w ich życiu... a dla niektórych były to wręcz pierwsze w życiu zadania, których nie umieli rozwiązać). Trochę tych ludzi rozumiem, ale to, co mówią o panu Chrząstowskim wydaje mi się nie być zgodne z prawdą, a wynikać głównie z szoku. Otóż istnieją trudne kolokwia i nie ma to nic wspólnego z charakterem wykładowcy. Takie życie, istnieją i już. Jeśli dostajesz trudne kolokwium i oddajesz pustą kartkę to nie znaczy że ten, kto układał te zadania był workiem zła. Gdyby nie ten człowiek (a właściwie jego dobra wola), pewnie nie studiowałbym już informatyki. MP było w drugim semestrze, egzamin od razu na początku sesji poprawjkowej. Zaliczyć udało mi się dopiero w pierwszych dniach października (dopiero wtedy mogłem dostatecznie zaargumentować poprawność mojego rozwiązania) i pan Chrząstowski sam załatwił za mnie wszystkie formalności w sekcji. Jak szedłem do niego do pokoju to myślałem, że mnie zje albo przynajmniej powie "protokoły pozamykane, sory Cię bardzo". Okazało się, że jest bardzo sympatycznym człowiekiem i doskonale rozumie studentów, którzy chcieliby się bez warunku dostać na drugi rok. * Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że posiada dużą wiedzę i to z różnych dziedzin, nie tylko z zagadnień, które wykłada. Przekonują o tym choćby jego częste dygresje na tematy pozamatematyczne/informatyczne (np. nawiązania do astronomii), bardzo też dba o poprawność językową-tak u siebie, jak i u studentów. Przypomina mi trochę człowieka renesansu. Niestety gorzej jest jeśli chodzi o jego osobowość-tu już ciężko ocenić go jednoznacznie na plus bądź minus. Widać, że jest to człowiek o bardzo wysokim poziomie kultury osobistej, ale...lepiej nie mieć w nim wroga, bo mogłoby to mieć opłakane skutki. Mam wrażenie, że jest strasznie porywczy, bardzo łatwo wprawić go we wściekłość jakąś kompletną drobnostką. Pamiętam następującą sytuację z wykładu z WP (rok 2007/2008): Chrząstkowski prowadzi wykład, w pewnym momencie w sali rozlega się dźwięk telefonu, który po chwili milknie. W tym samym momencie Chrząstowski też milknie. Nikt nie wie dlaczego przerwał. W końcu zauważam, że Chrząstowski wpatruje się w pewną osobę wzrokiem Bazyliszka, trwa to w sumie z pół minuty. Co się okazało? Chrząstowski ze wściekłym spojrzeniem czekał bez słowa, aż student, któremu zadzwonił telefon, przeprosi go za to i nie kontynuował wykładu dopóki "winowajca" nie zorientował się o co w ogóle chodzi i nie naprawił swojego "błędu". Niby chłopak mógł sam z siebie wygłosić to sakramentalne "przepraszam", ale bez przesady-czy to był powód, żeby aż tak się zdenerwować? Żeby nie było wątpliwości: to nie mój telefon wtedy zadzwonił, po prostu tamta sytuacja zapadła mi w pamięć. * On ma awersję do telefonów komórkowych i zdaje się, że uważa, że jeśli zadzwoni Ci telefon, gdy nie możesz go odebrać, bo akurat jesteś na przykład na wykładzie, to objawiasz tym samym skrajną arogancję i brak kultury. W sumie poniekąd podzielam ten pogląd... Żeby być zupełnie szczerym, to mi zadzwonił na jego wykładzie z WP (rok 2006/2007) ;). Myślałem, że umrę, jak się na mnie wtedy spojrzał... Ale poza tą sytuacją nie spotkałem się w najmniejszym stopniu z jego porywczością. Jest w nim coś, co powoduje mieszane uczucia, aczkolwiek w bezpośrednim kontakcie był zawsze do mnie niezwykle pozytywnie nastawiony. * Przedmiot, który zajmował kiedyś rok, teraz niby pół roku, a fakty są takie że miesiąc pieprzenia o tym że Pascal był chorowity, 2 miesiące materiał, który był wcześniej całoroczny i reszta to kolokwia i egzamin, który jest oblewany przez większość. Proponuję przemianować niewłaściwą nazwę przedmiotu, z niegroźnej wstęp na eksterminator studentów. * Na wyniki z egzaminu poprawkowego 2009/10 czekano 3 tygodnie, lekka przesada(?) * Moim zdaniem świetny wykładowca, potrafi zaciekawić studenta. Dużo mnie nauczył, choć początki były ciężkie. Z pierwszego kolokwium otrzymałem 0/40, ale mimo to udało mi się zaliczyć ćwiczenia na czwórkę a potem z egzaminu także czwórka. Warto chodzić na wykłady, co pokazało pierwsze zadanie na tegorocznym egzaminie (2011). Raz byłem na ćwiczeniach u pana doktora (mój ćwiczeniowiec był chory) i zapamiętam je jako bardzo przyjazne i warte polecenia. Mój przykład pokazuje, że nie należy się zniechęcać po pierwszych porażkach. Swoją drogą mój kolega miał tylko 3/40 z pierwszego kolosa i skończył z piątką z egzaminu. * Fakt, że pierwsze zadanie na egzaminie 2010/11 było z treści, które pojawiły się tylko na wykładzie nie wpływa na to, że chodzenie na wykłady dla osób, które już znają jakiś język programowania było często zwykła stratą czasu. Wykłady były co prawda bardzo ciekawe (chociaż zazwyczaj pierwsze 15 minut schodziło na podłączenie do rzutnika) i okraszone masą niezwykle interesujących anegdot, ale na anegdoty te tracono zbyt dużo czasu! Efekt był taki, że analizując slajdy na moodle'u, można było przerobić materiał z jednego wykładu w max pół godziny, więc czasami zwyczajnie nie chciało się wstawać rano na zajęcia. Pan Chrząstowski bez wątpienia jest osobistością światową, która widziała więcej niż wielu z nas kiedykolwiek zobaczy i widać, że bardzo chce się swoją wiedzą ze studentami podzielić. Ogólnie wykłady oceniam jednak pozytywnie - szkoda tylko że czasami brak było motywacji żeby się na nich pojawić. * Chrząstowski ma studentów za nic, dosłownie. * nie jest taki sympatyczny na jakiego wygląda. spróbujcie nie wyłączyć komórki na wykładzie... * Mój punkt widzenia jest być może trochę inny, bo nigdy nie uczęszczałem na przedmiot, na którym pan Chrząstowski był wykładowcą i raczej ma mnie rozgarniętego człowieka, ale trochę go znam i z mojej perspektywy był on zawsze miłym człowiekiem. Tyle negatywnych opinii powyżej wynika zapewne z butthurtu osób, które nie były psychicznie gotowe na multum pracy związanych ze studiami i znalazły się na tym wydziale przez pomyłkę. Jeżeli nie potraficie zdać jedynego przedmiotu informatycznego na pierwszym semestrze to znaczy, że nie nadajecie się na te studia. Na pierwszym semestrze zawsze jest spore sito, aby odsiać osoby, które znalazły się tu przez pomyłkę. Zaparci w sobie przejdą dalej, a reszta odpadnie. A wraz z upływem czasu te studia stają się dużo cięższe, pierwszy semestr jest niczym w porównaniu do następnych. Tę tezę o genezie napływu złych opinii od zakompleksionych wywalonych studentów raczej potwierdza to, że w opiniach studentów z "Metod programowania", które nie były na 1st semestrze (czyli napisanych nie przez przypadkowych turystów, którzy na tym wydziale zagrzali miejsca tylko przez pół roku) pojawia się także wiele dobrych opinii. * Jakby na jakimś AWF tak by się zachowywał to byłoby krucho. * Z roku na rok coraz bardziej łagodniejszy. W 2016/17 na egzaminie było 30 piątek Metody programowania (podejście imperatywne) * Zdecydowanie najlepszy wykładowca na pierwszym roku. Bardzo klarownie wszystko tłumaczy a wykład nasycony jest różnego rodzaju żartami, anegdotkami bądź historyjkami z jego życia (które w jakiś sposób wiążą się z aktualnie przerabianym tematem). Ćwiczenia takie same: naprawdę sporo można się nauczyć. * zgadzam się z przedmówcą. Natomiast z laboratorium jest już gorzej, bo potrafi czepiać się dupereli * no spoko, tylko ze jak zrobi exam to 7o% uwala. cos nie teges chyba nie? ** imho to, że 70% uwala jest standardem na tym wydziale i nie świadczy źle o wykładowcy ;) Ja osobiście na wykładach z MP troszkę się nudziłem, bo większość zagadnień dobrze znałem, ale myślę, że gdybym był 'zielony', to by mnie zainteresowały. Chodziłem do p. Ch-W również na ćwiczenia i muszę przyznać, że sposób ich prowadzenia był bardzo dobry. Starał się, żeby każdy był przy tablicy i zrozumiał o co cho. Poza tym uważam, że jest to człowiek bardzo miły, ułożony i dowcipny. Git prowadzący jednym słowem ;] ** To że coś jest standardem nie znaczy że nie jest chore. Moim zdaniem jest to bardzo "polskie". Poza od razu zakłada że wszyscy wszystko umieją, tylko może tego nie zauważyłeś, bo jak sam mówisz już wszystko wiedziałeś, więc wpisywałeś się w to założenie. ** można uwalać 70%, ale w normalny sposób, jeżeli sprawdzający zadania ocenia je po pierwszych 3-4 linijkach kodu, bądź opisu, to chyba coś jest nie tak. Fakt: Kolokwium poprawkowe 2009/10, zadanie 2. (do zdobycia 15 pkt), sprawdzający: P.Chrząstowski-Wachtel i B. Kluge. Oceny wystawione przez Ch-W: maksymalny wynik 3pkt, przy czym otrzymała go jedna bądź dwie osoby, plus dwie czy trzy osoby z wynikiem 2pkt, reszta zer. Do tego schematu musiał dopasować się p. Kluge, tzn wybrać najlepsze 5 prac i dać im 2 lub 3 punkty. Wyniki dość kontrowersyjne. Mało tego, okazało się jednak po fakcie, że jeśli ktoś wybrał się zobaczyć swoją pracę, to była sprawdzona poprawnie i otrzymywał 8-10 punktów. Nie wiem czy niechęć do pełnego sprawdzania wynikała z tego, że było to zadanie z reprezentacji liczb i było to przeciętnie 2-3 strony kodu, ale jeśli tak ma wyglądać sprawdzanie prac o być albo nie być studentów, to ten system jest chyba chory. Tak dla formalności - nie pisałem poprawki, bo zaliczyłem pierwszy termin, więc nie myślcie, że to komentarz sfrustrowanego studenta wykopanego ze studiów. ** Ja za drugie zadanie dostałem 0 punków. Poszedłem je sprawdzić, okazało się że na 2 stronach kodu nie miałem ANI K....! jednego błędu, tylko oczywiście było rozwiązane kiepską, ale DZIAŁAJĄCĄ metodą, więc powienienem dostać te 8-10 punktów, udało mi się wybłagać nie powiem ile:), bo oczywiście Chrząstowski miałby wąty, nie pomyśli zanim da zadanie na egzamin/kolokwium, albo po prostu robienie problemów... ** Prawda, corocznym celem jest usunięcie ze studiów jak największej liczby studentów, bez przebierania w środkach.Generalnie to wydaje mi się że to dobry człowiek do takich przedmiotów (wstęp do programowania i metody programowania). Wiadomo, że to obowiązkowe pierwszoroczne przedmioty i potrzeba tu wyczucia. Ani za bardzo nie rozpuszcza, ani jakoś ekstremalnie nie ciśnie. W drugim terminie zdać egzamin wcale nie jest trudno. Jeżeli masz DUŻE PROBLEMY z tymi przedmiotami, to się dobrze zastanów czy nie warto nie spróbować jeszcze raz gdzieś indziej, bo na 3. roku będziesz miał zawał. ** Zadanie z egzaminu poprawkowego (zad. 1, 6.03.2009r.) było rok później na finale Olimpiady Informatycznej (zad. "Piloci", etap III, XVII OI). * Fenomenalny styl wykładania, bardzo barwny i wciągający. Dr Chrząstowski potrafi opowiadać o informatyce z dosyć dużym patosem, zwłaszcza, gdy zachwyca się sylwetkami wielkich informatyków ("Proszę popatrzeć na Hoare'a, absolutny gigant w informatyce!"). * Dobry wykładowca, ale często się myli, okropnie długo sprawdza kolokwia. * Nie rozumiem uwagi przedmówcy - półtora tygodnia na kolokwium to wcale nie "okropnie długo", poza tym to nie dr Chrząstowski sprawdza zadania, tylko ćwiczeniowcy, a "częstych pomyłek" też nie zauważyłem. * Absolutnie najlepszy wykładowca na pierwszym roku. Aż chce się chodzić na wykłady :) * Wykłady są faktycznie bardzo ciekawe, ale te w wersji elektronicznej na ważniaku (szczególnie te o wyższych numerach) mają taką masę błędów, że nauczyć się z nich czegoś to sztuka. Pan Chrząstowski mógłby poświęcić kilka wieczorów na przeczytanie ich i poprawienie. * Ma na drugie imię BALTAZAR... * Wykłady prowadzi bardzo ciekawie, plusem są też dość szczegółowe notatki na ważniaku (choć wciąż niedopracowane i z błędami). W jakiś magiczny sposób zawsze cały umazuje się kredą.. Zachwyca się informatycznymi sławami (czasem rzuci jakąś historyjkę w stylu "Ach, kiedy spotkałem XXX w 1991.. Jaki to wspaniały, wielki człowiek! A jaki skromny! Uroczy!"). Poza tym jest sympatyczny, ale ma jedną podstawową wadę: nie da się przewidzieć poziomu kolokwiów ani egzaminu. Raz zadania są identyczne jak przed rokiem, raz tak kosmiczne, że zdaje 1 osoba na 40. * Na każdym wykładzie pije soczek marchewkowy :) (dop. Teraz ma już całą gamę smaków:) * Troszkę przesadza z poziomem egzaminu... * Wykłady i ćwiczenia ciekawe, choć bardziej mi się podobało w pierwszym semestrze. Na początku jest łatwo, potem poziom szedł wg mnie systematycznie w górę, aż na ostatnim wykładzie większość sali wysiadała przy transformatach Fouriera :) Kolokwia zazwyczaj na znośnym poziomie, egzaminy chyba trochę trudniejsze - ale wiele często zależy od łutu szczęścia, czy się wpadnie na genialne rozwiązanie, czy nie. Warto robić zadanka przygotowawcze, których dr Chrząstowski przygotował całe mnóstwo - wtedy jakoś na kolokwiach i egzaminach łatwiej idzie. * p. Chrząstowskiego rozpatruje w 2 kategoriach: 1) jako wykladowca - wyklady prowadzi dosc ciekawe i w zrozumialy sposob wtracajac kilka ciekawych anegdot, publikuje notatki na wazniaku oraz zadania przygotowawcze przed kazdym kolokwium - ocena pozytywna; 2) jako czlowiek - tutaj obrot o 180 stopni... lubi przesadzac z poziomem kolokwiow i egzaminow przez co staja sie niemiarodajne - w zeszlym roku egzamin poprawkowy zaliczyly 3 osoby na 40 (a z osob ktore zaliczyly 1 termin a chcialy ocene poprawic zadna nie oddala kartki), w tym roku poziom obu zadan na 1 kolokwium byl bardzo wysoki i bylo za malo czasu - znam kilka osob, ktore naprawde dobrze programuja a mialy tego pecha ze akurat nie wpadly na genialny pomysl i zdobyly 2 punkty na 30... mam wrazenie ze p. Chrzastowski po prostu nie jest w stanie zrozumiec ze studentowi moze sie czasem podwinac noga * Bardzo dobrze prowadzony wykład, pełen anegdot i dygresji. Gładko wprowadza studenta w zagadnienia programowania. Dość ciężkie kolokwia. Ćwiczenia nieżle prowadzone. Laby tez nieźle, choć potrafi sie na nich nie zjawić tylko przysłac maila z tym co trzeba zrobić. Podejście do studenta niemiłe. Mi samemu zarzyło się doświadczyć tego gdy przyszedłem zobaczyć wyniki kolokwium poprawkowego i usłyszałem, że geniuszem to nie jestem ale dobrze, że chociaż jestem pracowity..:) (Co zresztą jest zgodne z prawdą mimo to wydaje mi się, że nikt p. Chrąstowskiemu w twarz nie mówi, że jest grubaskiem ale dobrze, że chociaż inteligentnym). Kiedyś po kolokwium (które kiepsko poszło) przyszedł na ćwiczenia i powiedział grupie, że jesteśmy nie na tym wydziale na którym byc powinniśmy. Następnie napisał rozwiązanie zadania z kolokwium na tablicy, w którym zrobił 3 spore błedy tak żę sam dostałby maksymalnie z 5 pt. na 10 możliwych. * Wykład bardzo ciekawy, ogólne wrażenie raczej pozytywne, jedyny irytujący szczegół to zadania przygotowawcze do kolokwiów oraz zapewnienia że "przed następnym kolokwium opublikuje je wcześniej" ale zawsze pojawiały się tak późno, że prawie nie dało się skorzystać. Ale i tak 4+ :) * Niechętnie podchodzi do MISMaPów (najmniej przychylny wykładowca na MIMie z jakim się zetknąłem przez 3 lata). * Kompletnie niepoważny człowiek. Wyniki kolokwium opublikował na dwa dni przed egzaminem, a listę dopuszczonych na ok 12h przed ( o 22:40). Widać,że nie przepada za MISMAPami, za pozostałymi studentami również. Jedyny niesympatyczny wykładowca w pierwszym semestrze. * Wykład świetnie prowadzony. Dr Chrząstowski skupia na sobie uwagę studentów. B. dużo ciekawych anegdot, a faktami dotyczącymi przeróżnych dziedzin życia sypie jak z rękawa (chociaż jeśli chodzi o fizykę to chyba nie idzie mu tak mistrzowsko:). Lubuje się w historii związanej z naukami ścisłymi. (Niektórzy dochodzą do wniosku, że wręcz za dużo tych luźno powiązanych spraw zajmuje wykład, bo potem trzeba się spieszyć z rzeczami dla wdp ważnymi.) Dalej: kolokwia. Trudne, bo trudne, ale zdecydowanie do zaliczenia... Ja sam nie jestem mega-mózgiem, nie wygrywałem żadnych olimpiad, nawet w nich nie startowałem i wcześniej NIE PROGRAMOWAŁEM - a zaliczyłem, w zasadzie bez większych stresów. Jeśli komuś powinie się noga, to zawsze ma możliwość poprawy na kolejnych. Ale skoro komuś powija się noga za każdym razem to może jednak warto zastanowić się nad swoją własną przyszłością. (Naprawdę warto robić zadania przygotowawcze - jeśli umiesz 95% procent z nich to nie masz się o co martwić:). Rzecz trzecia: byłem u niego na konsultacjach parokrotnie, zawsze był życzliwy, uprzejmy, kiedyś nawet został ponad dwie godziny (miał jechać do domu) specjalnie po to żeby wytłumaczyć mi pewne zawiłości związane z wcześniejszymi kolokwiami. Dlatego nie rozumiem powyższych narzekań jako, że nie lubi MISMAPów... Chyba, że mam rozumieć, dopiero, gdy pada hasło MISMAP on dostaje wścieklizny. Nic takiego nie zauważyłem. * Zadania przygotowawcze, to jest jakiś żart. Nie umiałem 95%, ja zrobiłem 100% z każdych, zapisałem rozwiązanie od początku do końca, a w przypadku pierwszej serii nawet mozolnie wpisywałem do komputera i sprawdzałem działanie. Zadania na kolokwiach są sformułowane tak żeby ich nie zrozumieć-takich treści nie ma w zadaniach przygotowawczych, czasu jest mało. Ogólnie masakra. Kiedy czytacie te wypowiedzi, gdy czytacie że nie jest wcale tak trudno, pomyślcie kto to mógł pisać. * Trochę prawdy w tym jest. Zdarzało się, że pan doktor przyznał po fakcie, że "nie docenił stopnia trudności zadania X" albo "kiedy układał zadanie X, wydawało mu się proste, dopiero później zobaczył, że jest za trudne". Szkoda tylko, że kiedy to zobaczył, było już po kolokwium i na palcach jednej ręki można było policzyć osoby, które uzyskały z niego dwucyfrową liczbę punktów (na 30 możliwych). Możliwe, że tych kilka osób było geniuszami, ale czy można powiedzieć, że wszystkie pozostałe były debilami? Celowe wymyślanie na kolokwia/egzaminy akurat z tego przedmiotu tzw. "ambitnych zadań" stoi niejako w sprzeczności z samą jego nazwą -"WSTĘP do programowania". Czasami można odnieść wrażenie, że kierunek informatyka na MIM jest nie tyle prestiżowy, co jest po prostu (przynajmniej w mniemaniu kilku wykładowców) obozem treningowym ACM-owców i Topcoderów, a szeregowych studentów jedynie się tam toleruje. Mówi się, że przoduje w tym dr Diks, który żaków spoza grona swoich podopiecznych latających co roku do USA na finały Topcoder Open traktuje jak powietrze. Dydaktycznie niezbyt poprawne podejście, ale skoro już tak jest, to może niech dr Chrząstowski pozwoli wykazać się właśnie dr Diksowi, a sam nie myli kolokwiów z konkursem wyławiania talentów. Może dla niektórych to szok, ale na te studia przychodzą też "zwykli" (choć wcale niegłupi) ludzie, którzy chcą się na nich czegoś nauczyć, a nie tylko pokazać, że już wszystko umieją. Wydaje mi się, że na matematyce (gdzie poziom też jest wysoki) jest pod tym względem jednak normalniej. * (2012/13) Szczerze mówiąc nie rozumiem wszelkich negatywnych opinii wyżej, są zupełnie jakby były o innym człowieku. Jak dla mnie pan Piotr jest świetnym wykładowcą i ćwiczeniowcem, zadania które przygotowuje są ambitne i poszerzają horyzonty. Wykłady prowadzone w sposób humorystyczny, z krótkimi dygresjami które urozmaicają całość, przekazuje ogromną wiedzę w postaci krótkich slajdów do których każdy ma potem dostęp, masa zadań przygotowawczych do kolokwiów i egzaminów. Owszem, ten przedmiot wymaga pracy do zaliczenia, ale chyba tak właśnie powinno być - byłem przygotowany na to od momentu kiedy wybrałem ten kierunek studiów i nie zawiodłem się. Uważam, że pan Piotr jest doskonałą osobą na doskonałym miejscu i jeżeli ktoś był na tyle zdolny żeby dostać się na ten kierunek, traktuje te studia poważnie i wie że to jest dokładnie to, co chce osiągnąć w życiu - nie będzie miał problemów z zaliczeniem przedmiotu, nawet na wysoką ocenę. Wstęp do programowania (podejście imperatywne) * Cóż, doktorowi przypadł dość niewdzięczny przedmiot, jak na każdych studiach coś uwala, a że to informatyka, to tutaj na I semestrze jest to programowanie. Mówi się, że WPF jest łatwiejszy - bzdura. Jestem przekonany, że osoby, które nie zaliczyły WPI (pomijając tych, którzy prawie zaliczyli) nie zaliczyłyby też WPFu. A że na potoku funkcyjnym są olimpijczycy i osoby, które od dawna programowały - nic dziwnego, że dla nich to proste. Dla kogoś, kto nigdy nie programował rzeczywiście materiał być może jest wprowadzany dość szybko, ale ileż można omawiać podstawy. Wykłady bardzo ciekawe - szczególnie część historyczna. Ćwiczenia również ok, choć niestety na labach doktor siedział przy swoim biurku prawie cały czas. Sieci Petriego * Dosyć ciekawy przedmiot. Prowadzony w bardzo dobry sposób. Nie było kłopotów z zaliczeniem, ale i tak bardzo dużo się na nim nauczyłem (prowadzący skutecznie motywował do systematycznego pogłębiania wiedzy). Polecam. * Fatalny przedmiot, zdecydowanie odradzam. Prowadzacy jest kiepskim matematykiem, unika przeprowadzania dowodow nawet prostych twierdzen, woli opowiadac anegdoty o ich autorach. Ten wyklad to wylacznie machanie rekami. Kompletnie niczego sie nie nauczylem. Dotego niejasne sa zasady zaliczenia - na ostatnich zajeciach p Chrzastowski zaskoczyl wszystkich informajca, ze obecnosc ma zasadnicze znaczenie. * Pan Chrząstowski jest bardzo dobrym dydaktykiem. O sieciach mówi z pasją, którą zaraża studentów. Przedmiot jest bardzo ciekawy, w dodatku ma jasne i duże zastosowanie biznesowe. * Przedmiot fajny i ciekawy. Prowadzony na pierwszy rzut oka fajnie, Pan Chrząstowski mówi wyraźnie, konstruuje poprawne zdania w języku polskim i jasno przekazuje wiedzę, jak wprowadza nowy problem to zawsze najpierw robi taki overview, żeby wszyscy mniej więcej poczuli o co chodzi, a potem dopiero przechodzi do sedna... ogólnie widać, że sieci Petriego bardzo lubi i chce przekazać wiedzę wyrabiając przy tym odczucie, że sieci Petriego nie są czystą matematyką, lecz są czymś żywym i kolorowym, zaskakująco odzwierciedlając pewne procesy z codziennego życia. Ale. Istnieje dość potężna wada, która mnie nieco zraża. Na sali mniej więcej 1/4 studentów myśli szybciej niż Pan Chrząstowski i widać to na każdym kroku. Jeśli na przykład ktoś znajdzie błąd w czyimś rozwiązaniu, to nigdy nie jest to wykładowca, tylko jakiś student na sali. Reakcja wykładowcy sprowadza się do powiedzenia "o, rzeczywiście!" (obojętnie, czy ten, kto spostrzegł ów błąd miał rację czy też nie). Zadziwiająco często Pan Chrząstowski mówi rzeczy typu "chciałem państwa oszukać", "nie pamiętam teraz, ale znajdę to w takiej żółtej książce", "wydawało mi się, że to jest prawdą" itp. Teraz jeśli się jest w tej jednej czwartej, która myśli szybciej to jeszcze nie jest tak źle, ale ja się często gubię w kontrargumentach, nie wiem, co przyjmujemy na wiarę, co jest prawdą, a co właśnie obalono i dlaczego. Istnieją więc dwa poziomy tych zajęć - pierwszy, bardziej powierzchowny, na którym dowiadujemy się, że to wszystko jest piękne i jak mniej wiecej działa i drugi, gdzie nagle okazuje się, że większość agitacji do dowodów jest zupełnie bez sensu, że rozwiązania zadań zawierają straszne luki, a wykładowca nie umie ich załatać, jedyne co potrafi, to się zdziwić, że nie działa i podać firmowe rozwiązanie z książki. Póki się pozostaje w pierwszej płaszczyźnie to przedmiot jest naprawdę fajny. Jednak jak cokolwiek sie posypie (a sypie się w miarę często - jak tylko człowiek zacznie głębiej dociekać) to toniemy w tej drugiej płaszczyźnie i trudno się z niej wygrzebać. Wtedy jest niefajnie, bo cała sala siedzi i myśli co by tu i nikomu nic sensownego nie przychodzi do głowy. * Przedmiot ciekawy, zdecydowanie łatwiejszy do zaliczenia w zerowym terminie (na 3 wystarczy jakieś 50% prac domowych, których nie ma tak dużo). Egzaminy są dość trudne, w roku 2010/2011 I termin zaliczyła jedna osoba, drugi już 3 z 5. Problemem przedmiotu jest brak oficjalnego skryptu. Na stronie cbart'a są niezłe kolorowe notatki, ale pokrywają niestety jakieś 75% materiału, i to za mało by zaliczyć ten przedmiot :). A co do obecności - zdaje się, że sztywne wymagania w tej sprawie są już znakiem firmowym tego wykładowcy. * Bardzo fajny przedmiot. Dużo ciekawych i (wbrew pozorom?) praktycznych wiadomości okraszonych anegdotami, które sprawiają, że temat nie jest tak suchy. Warto robić zadania domowe.